Rich Moore
| birth_place = Oxnard, California, U.S. | residence = | nationality = American | alma_mater = California Institute of the Arts | occupation = Animation director, screenwriter, voice actor | years_active = 1986–present | employer = Rough Draft Studios (1995-2008) Walt Disney Animation Studios (2008–2019) Sony Pictures Animation (2019-present) | notable_works = The Simpsons The Critic Futurama Wreck-It Ralph Zootopia }} Rich Moore (born May 10, 1963) is an American film and television animation director, screenwriter and voice actor. In addition to directing the films Wreck-It Ralph (2012) and co-directing Zootopia (2016) and Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) for Walt Disney Animation Studios, he has worked on the animated television series The Simpsons, The Critic and Futurama. He is a two-time Emmy Award winner, a three-time Annie Award winner and an Academy Award winner. Early life Moore was born and raised in Oxnard, California.John Gaudiosi, "'Wreck-It Ralph' Director Rich Moore Has Plenty of Game, Literally," The Hollywood Reporter, October 31, 2012. He studied film and video at the California Institute of the Arts, graduating with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in 1987.Paul Fraser, "Wreck-It Ralph Director Rich Moore on his Film Sensibility: 'It's a CalArts Thing'," calarts.edu, November 29, 2012. While there, he narrated Jim Reardon's 1986 student film Bring Me the Head of Charlie Brown. Included in his CalArts class were famous filmmakers such as Andrew Stanton, Brenda Chapman, and Jim Reardon. Career Television After graduating from CalArts, Moore worked for Ralph Bakshi on CBS's Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures, co-writing all 13 season 1 episodes in 1987."Interview: Rich Moore on His Long Journey With 'Wreck-It Ralph'," The Film Experience, February 18, 2013.Chris Morris, "Saturday-Morning Revolution: When Ralph Bakshi Met Mighty Mouse," Nightflight.com, September 30, 2015. Moore was one of the original three directors of The Simpsons, directing 17 episodes in the first 5 seasons from 1990 to 1993,Jim MacQuarrie, "Interview With Rich Moore and Clark Spencer, the Director and Producer of Wreck-It Ralph," Wired, October 29, 2012. including some of the show's most famous episodes: "Flaming Moe's", "Itchy and Scratchy: The Movie", and "Marge vs. the Monorail".Luke Goodsell, "Interview: Director Rich Moore on Wreck-It Ralph," Rotten Tomatoes, December 21, 2012.Germain Lussier, "Film Interview: Rich Moore, Director of ‘Wreck-It Ralph,’ Talks Sequels, Cameos, and a Game Deleted From the Film," /Film, September 12, 2012. He won a 1991 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program for The Simpsons,"Emmy Awards: The Other Winners," Los Angeles Times, August 26, 1991. and was the sequence director on The Simpsons Movie in 2007.Alex Vo, "Comic-Con Premieres New Futurama Footage; Plus, We Interview Futurama’s Rich Moore," Rotten Tomatoes, July 30, 2007. In 1994, Moore became a producer and supervising director for the animated series The Critic. He then oversaw the creative development and production of Futurama as the show's supervising director. He also directed several episodes of the animated series from 1999 to 2001, including the classic "Roswell That Ends Well", for which he won the Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program."Futurama," Emmys.com. Accessed March 27, 2016. Moore's other television animation directing credits include Comedy Central's Drawn Together and "Spy vs. Spy" for MADtv. He served as supervising director on the 2009 animated Fox television series Sit Down, Shut Up.Brian Lowry, "Review: 'Sit Down, Shut Up'," Variety, April 15, 2009. Film In 2004, Moore directed the Warner Bros. animated short film Duck Dodgers in Attack of the Drones. In 2008, he was invited by John Lasseter to join Walt Disney Animation Studios as a director, with the suggestion that he develop a story set in the world of video games.Rich Moore, "Game Theory: The Passion Behind 'Wreck-It Ralph'," New York Times, December 28, 2012. This would become the 2012 animated feature Wreck-It Ralph, Moore's feature directing debut, and a box office and critical success. Moore also supplied the voices for the film's characters Sour Bill and Zangief.Andy Wilson, "Rich Moore: From The Simpsons to Wreck-It Ralph," Huffington Post, May 5, 2013. Wreck-It Ralph won five Annie Awards, including Best Animated Feature and a Best Director award for Moore,Carolyn Giardina, "'Wreck-It Ralph' Wins Five Annie Awards Including Best Animated Feature," The Hollywood Reporter, February 2, 2013. and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature.Brian Truitt, "Disney inspiration is huge for 'Ralph' director," USA Today, February 22, 2013. Moore's next animated feature film, Disney's Zootopia, which he co-directed with Byron Howard and Jared Bush, was released in March 2016, having the biggest worldwide opening for an animated film ever and the second highest-grossing animated feature film of 2016 to Finding Dory. On April 8, 2019, Moore revealed that he had left Disney to join Sony Pictures Animation, where he would direct and produce original animated films for the studio. Awards ;Emmy Awards * 1991 – Outstanding Animated Program (Programming Less Than One Hour) for The Simpsons ("Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment") * 2002 – Outstanding Animated Program (Programming Less Than One Hour) for Futurama ("Roswell That Ends Well") ;Annie Awards * 2002 – Directing in an Animated Television Production for Futurama ("Roswell That Ends Well") * 2012 – Directing in an Animated Feature Production for Wreck-It Ralph * 2016 – Directing in an Animated Feature Production for Zootopia (Shared with Byron Howard) ;Academy Awards * 2012 – Nominated: Academy Award for Best Animated Feature for Wreck-It Ralph * 2016 – Academy Award for Best Animated Feature for Zootopia * 2018 – Nominated: Academy Award for Best Animated Feature for Ralph Breaks the Internet Filmography Television directing credits ''The Simpsons *"The Telltale Head" (season 1, episode 8, original air date: February 25, 1990) *"Homer's Night Out" (season 1, episode 10, March 25, 1990) *"Simpson and Delilah" (season 2, episode 2, October 18, 1990) *"Treehouse of Horror" (season 2, episode 3, October 25, 1990) *"Dead Putting Society" (season 2, episode 6, November 15, 1990) *"Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment" (season 2, episode 13, February 7, 1991) *"Lisa's Substitute" (season 2, episode 19, April 25, 1991) *"Stark Raving Dad" (season 3, episode 1, September 19, 1991) *"Bart the Murderer" (season 3, episode 4, October 10, 1991) *"Flaming Moe's" (season 3, episode 10, November 21, 1991) *"Lisa the Greek" (season 3, episode 14, January 23, 1992) *"Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes?" (season 3, episode 24, August 27, 1992) *"A Streetcar Named Marge" (season 4, episode 2, October 1, 1992) *"Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie" (season 4, episode 6, November 3, 1992) *"Marge vs. the Monorail" (season 4, episode 12, January 14, 1993) *"The Front" (season 4, episode 19, April 15, 1993) *"Cape Feare" (season 5, episode 2, October 7, 1993) The Critic *"Pilot" (season 1, episode 1, January 26, 1994) *"Lady Hawke" (season 2, episode 3, March 19, 1995) *"I Can't Believe It's a Clip Show" (season 2, episode 10, May 21, 1995) Futurama *"Space Pilot 3000" (co-directed with Gregg Vanzo) (season 1, episode 1, March 28, 1999) *"Hell Is Other Robots" (season 1, episode 9, May 18, 1999) *"A Clone of My Own" (season 2, episode 15, April 9, 2000) *"Anthology of Interest I" (co-directed with Chris Louden) (season 2, episode 20, May 21, 2000) *"Roswell That Ends Well" (season 4, episode 1, December 9, 2001) Baby Blues * "Bizzy Moves In" (season 1, episode 2, July 28, 2000) Drawn Together'' *"Clum Babies" (season 2, episode 5, November 16, 2005) *"Alzheimer's That Ends Well" (season 2, episode 14, March 8, 2006) References External links * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:People from Oxnard, California Category:Animated film directors Category:American television directors Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people Category:Sony Pictures Animation people Category:Annie Award winners Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:American male voice actors Category:Animation directors Category:Animation screenwriters Category:Directors of Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners Category:Film directors from California Category:Male actors from California Category:Screenwriters from California